Harry Potter: The Forgotten Potter
by kris21
Summary: Harry's younger brother is the bwl and Harry is sent to his Aunt's. Harry meets the Cullens. This will be a slash.


Chapter One: Harry's New Home at The Dursley's

I own nothing

This will be a slash story m/m, there will also be a lot of character bashing in this story.

Harry Potter was two when Voldemort attacked his home. Voldemort had come to the house with the information the peter had given him. Peter had told Voldemort that James and Lilly were going to be gone that night and that he was going to be watching the two boys. Peter had let Voldemort know that there were two boy's Harry who had been born on July 31, 1986 a very healthy but pudgy baby, and then two years later there was his brother Adrian who was also born on July 31, 1988. Adrian however was born early; the healers said that it was because he was so powerful; he was a healthy baby even though he was early. When Voldemort had heard that Peter was going to be watching the two babies he knew that this was his chance to get to the youngest baby. Voldemort went to the Potters with the intention of killing young Adrian thinking that he was the boy that was going to defeat him. Unfortunately for him once he cast the killing curse young Harry did a very strong piece of magic and transported his brother to his spot and him to his brother's crib. The green light then hit Harry and bounced back and hit Voldemort, Harry's eyes which had always been green seemed to absorb some of the green from the light and became a deeper shade of green. Voldemort had left as a spirit swearing to get back at Harry Potter for ruining his life and fouling up all of his plans. Because of Harry's magic both him and Adrian had received scars they both had them on the face Harry's was on the forehead while Adrian's was on his right check. Harry's was of a lightning bolt while Adrian's was of as if a snake had bitten his face. On that night it wasn't just Voldrmort that disappeared it was also Peter who was so afraid of what the Potters would do now that it was out that he was the traitor and that Voldemort did not do what he had set out to do.

Dumbledore had come to the house sensing the wards having been breached and found the two boys first. He looked at both boys and could only sense magic coming from Adrian, so when James and Lilly came home he told them that Adrian had defeated Voldrmort. He also told them that they should separate Harry and Adrian because Voldemort was only temporarily defeated and he would need the support of both of his parents along with training. Both Lilly and James told Dumbledore that they would not separate Harry and Adrian. Dumbledore pleaded with them both and told them that Harry would grow to resent and hate both them and Adrian due to the fact that Adrian had magic while Harry did not. Lilly told Dumbledore of all of the times that she had seen Harry do magic and that he had to have magic. Dumbledore waved this off and told her that it was for the best and that if Harry did have magic than he would get a Hogwarts letter and they could see him then. After much talking they agreed to let Harry go realizing that they would not be able to look after properly. So Dumbledore took him to Harry's Aunt's house and left him on the doorstep, after having cast a very strong sleeping charm on him. Dumbledore also left a note explaining what had happened.

Harry's Aunt had found him the next morning sleeping peacefully on her doorsteps. She took him in and read the note that had been left with him. As she was reading she was beginning to shake with rage, she could not believe that her sister just let one of her children go. After having Dudley Petunia had been pregnant only to have a miscarriage and being told that she would never be able to have any more children she began spoiling Dudley to the extremes with everything. To know that her sister was willing to give a child away made her madder than she had ever been. Petunia now had a new reason to hate the magical world for them just to cast aside an innocent child to hail another one a hero was absurd in her eyes. She vowed then and there that she would take harry in and treat him like her own. She went into the kitchen and told Vernon what had gone on and he agreed with his wife.

Harry spent the next few weeks getting used to the idea that he was now living with his Aunt and Uncle, and cousin. With Harry going to the Dursley's things took a turn for the best for all three of them. Petunia now had two children to spoil and take care of. She realized that she could no longer spoil Dudley as much as she had been so she started to moderately spoil them and at the same time make sure that they followed the rules.

When Harry and Dudley were five Vernon had gotten the job of a lifetime to be head of a Gunning's Drill Company. The only problem was that it was in America and they would have to move there. They decided that it would be for the best and they packed up and moved. The company was in Seattle Washington; they found a nice house in town and settled down. Little did they know that their life's were about to change forever.

Please let me know what you think.


End file.
